lustoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PANGOLIN2/A LEGO Universe Holiday (a story)
The fight against the Maelstrom has been raging for some time, so as a reward to the brave minifigs of the Nexus Force, the faction leaders agreed to officially celebrate the holidays this year. Every minifig on each world would be officially given the day off, and invited to the Nexus Tower. The preparations went underway. Hael Storm had set off to Avant Gardens to find one of the best trees they had there. Dr Overbuild started designing the presents; each one would be specially made for each minifig. Duke Exeter took charge over the Nexus Tower kitchens. It was a little known fact that he spends some of his free time practicing with new recipes. Vanda had only more recently discovered the story of Santa. Instead of running around getting things ready, she waited on the roof of the Nexus Tower, hidden in a brick built chimney she had put together. If it was true that Santa could fit down any chimney to deliver presents to the minifigs, and stealthily make sure that children are being nice all year round, he must be one of the greatest ninja that the universe had ever known, and she wanted to know how he did it! Hael Storm was on his way back from Avant Gardens, but took a detour through Gnarled Forest. If he was going to get the Nexus Tower in ship shape, he’d need a crew to help him do it. Who better that Captain Jack Knife and his fellow pirates? Jack was reluctant to leave his ship, but Hael assured him that no one would be able to get it out of the tree in his absence. Dr Overbuild had got all of his plans ready and headed off to the Imagination Nexus to start building. Although he’s the only person with enough imagination to safely build from the Nexus without having to touch it which could cause another “incident”, he still needed a few of his engineers to approve his plans to make sure he hadn’t gotten carried away like he did with the first cleaning bots. Duke Exeter had all the consumable vendors were now busy rushing around the kitchens, churning out all kinds of tasty meals. Some of them were normal, some of them were delicious, and some had power ups. A couple of others were created with bizarre side effects, which after investigating looked like a few hiccup tablets were accidentally dropped into a cauldron of life, which exploded all over the BBQ hot dogs. Duke quickly decided that while flaming hiccup burps that simultaneously hurt and healed whoever was unlucky enough to be in front of the eater was hilarious to watch, they should be probably be taken off the menu. Vanda was still on the roof waiting for Santa to try and sneak past her down the chimney. It was getting cold now and she felt tired, but she had to discover how he could do the things everyone claimed he could. If she could capture him and learn his secrets, she might be able to give Paradox the cutting edge they needed in defeating the Maelstrom once and for all. By now Hael had turned up and the pirates were lugging the tree through the tower, just as Dr Overbuild had finished wrapping the last of the presents. As soon as the tree was put up, the pirates went swinging around the Imagination Core on vines of tinsel like it was the rigging of a ship. Despite a couple of bumps due to being out of practice, the room was decorated in no time. Hael gave the pirates a hearty thanks for their help, then went to Dr Overbuild and quietly asked a question. Dr Overbuild laughed and went over to the Imagination Nexus. A few seconds later, and he had imagined the perfect star to decorate the top of the tree, and handed it over to Hael. Grinning, Hael ran over to the bounce pad in the corner and hurtled himself straight at the top, dropping the star just in place before landing at the other side of the room. The first guests started to arrive. Nexus Naomi and Shouty McBullhorn directed them to their faction rooms. Some of the force had been so dedicated in protecting their post all this time this was their first visit to the tower. Epsilon Starcracker ran straight to the shooting range and instantly got onto the high score board, Rusty Steele went around checking the imagination pipes were up to code, and Echs Ray went examining everything he could find, eager to see how his research had helped the Nexus Force. Even Wally Hornswaggle calmed down a bit once he realised there were no sharks or raptors about (although Hael does have to tell some people to keep the Stegosaurus hidden out of sight for a while). Duke Exeter went to fetch Vanda as it was time for the presents. Although he couldn’t see her hiding in this chimney, seeing as the Nexus Tower never had a chimney on the roof before there wasn’t anywhere else she could have been. “But I have to capture Santa to learn his methods of infiltration!” she exclaimed. “Come on Vanda, Santa’s downstairs now about to give out presents to everyone, you’ve got to be there too” the Duke replied. “WHAT! How is this possible? I’ve been monitoring every camera in the building! There’s no way he could have gotten past undetected!” she shouted back. Reluctantly she joined the Duke in going back downstairs. The Duke and Vanda walked into the Imagination Core to see a room packed with minifigs from all over the worlds singing and dancing, and wearing a variety of bizarre gear. They were just in time to see Hael Storm dressed up in a green elf costume and calling up the last of the minifigs one by one to come to the tree. The two faction leaders started to giggle at the brave and bold Venture League leader in such a jolly outfit. This caught Hael’s attention and when he saw them he shouted “Vanda Darkflame! Over here”. Puzzled, she walked over to discover just round the other side was Santa Claus, sat in a chair handing people presents. “Well come on then Vanda! Don’t you want to see Santa?” Hael shouted. She turned around and Duke nodded at her. As she walked up to him, Santa shouted “Ho ho ho, hello there little girl, do you know what you want for Christmas?” Vanda stopped in front of him and stared at him for a while before leaning in close and whispering “I want to know just how you got past me”. “Well I don’t know about that, but I do have something here that you might like…” Santa said, rummaging in the bag next to his seat. “Wait, I know that voice”, and Vanda tugged lightly on Santa’s beard, pulling it away slightly, “Albert?!” she stepped back shocked. “Shh” whispered Dr Overbuild, “we don’t want to spoil it for the others do we?” Vanda was speechless, which gave Dr Overbuild the chance to re-adjust his fake beard and then reach into the bag to get something. “Here, specially made for you. This little device should help you improve your stealth getting into buildings like Santa, just like you wanted”. Vanda un-wrapped the box she had just been handed to find a beautiful belt that had the clear markings of an Overbuild invention on it. “Thank you” she said gratefully, “and don’t worry, your secret is safe with me”. With that, she turned to join the rest of the minifigs as everyone started to make their way downstairs for the great feast that had been prepared for them. Dr Overbuild chuckled to himself. “It might be better not to tell Vanda this is only a costume, I’ll not spoil it for her that way” he thought. With that, he went to get changed back into his normal outfit to join the rest. The festive feast was a roaring success. The Nexus Force were tucking into their delicious meals, and everyone was impressed with the self-filling plates. The vendors had even been able to create some crackers for the minifigs to pull, full of the most bizarre models, as well as some terrible jokes that were sent in by Jay from Ninjago as a personal thank you for the Force’s hard work out there helping them. Duke Exeter and Hael Storm were trying to top each other’s stories, while Dr Overbuild walked round and used his imagination to re-build people’s food. One minute Wisp Lee had a drumstick in front of him, the next it had been re-built to look like a gingerbread cookie! Vanda simply enjoyed observing the celebrations and watching everyone have fun. Eventually, it was time for everyone to leave. It was sad to say goodbye to so many friends, but it was a wonderful day to see everyone together and having fun. The faction leaders congratulated each other on hosting such a successful event, knowing that tomorrow would be back to the fight to try and keep the universe safe from the Maelstrom, and to save imagination. Of course, there was one person who wasn’t invited to the Nexus Tower but Baron Typhonus wasn’t forgotten. The Darkitect was sent a lovely present directly to the heard of the Maelstrom vortex; a supercharged explosion courtesy of Brick Fury… Happy holidays everyone! Remember, imagination is very hard to extinguish. Category:Blog posts